Another KH Descendants Cliched Piece of Crap
by Chaotic Blades
Summary: I think the title just about describes it...oh well. This is a story about a bunch of OC's who go into the past, meet Sora, and keep him from killing Organization XIII. Everything from making fun of Riku to slapping DiZ across the face. Fun, neh?


Okay people, this is my crappy take on a descendants Kingdom Heart fic. God knows it sucks. Anyways, if someone decides to read this please let me know how I'm doing so if it sucks I can delete it or something.

------------------------------ Start Chapter ---------------------------------------------------------

What's going on_? she wondered as she ran down the trail on the beach. _This can't be real! It just can't be!_ That THING was chasing her. It looked like a saber tooth tiger made of shadow with light trapped inside. It was catching up and soon it would no longer have to stalk its prey._

_Its prey would be dead._

_The girl panted hard. She couldn't run much longer. _Takeo, I wish you were here._ The tiger caught up with her and grinned. Darkness swallowed her as the grin became gentler._

_a--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"W-where am I?" she wondered, "Takeo? Are you here?" Looking around, the girl saw she was on a white platform. "Hey… wasn't there some kind of family legend about this place?" Now she remembered. The Awakening had happened in this place for her great-great-etc. grandfather and uncle. _Is this some kind of dream? Anything that could've been a threat was wiped out years ago._

**So little time, child.**

"Huh?"

**Tell me, what strength do you value?**

"Uh, sorry, but I don't hand out personal information to voices in my head."

**Choose well, for what worked once and will work is not what will necessarily work now.**

"Would you shut up?! I'm not insane!"

**The power of sword to rend enemies asunder. The power of claw to rip them to shreds. The power of curse to destroy their fates. The power of hope to heal those around you. The power of **a** mage to strike down all in your path. Choose wisely for all can harm what you hold dear.**

"What is it with you, you stupid voice? Why the hell would I want to waste my time with all this 'shred 'em to ribbons' crap? Bloodthirsty sign of insanity…."

**The power of sword-**

"I get it already! I choose… **ALL OF THEM!**** Mwu **ahha **hahah**a hahaha hahah**ah**a hha a**ah!**"

**You have chosen the power of power. You have given up your soul. Is this what you want?**

"Hell yeah! Wait, what was that about giving up- yahhhhh!" The girl's soul drifted away. "You know, I'd really like that back. Research by one of my long-dead uncles proves that emotions come from the soul and the heart just works as a fine-tuner." The soul hesitated and came back.

**With such power and your soul comes even greater responsibility. One who is close to you will die as a result.**

"Die as in dead or die as in go emo or something?"

**Now let me know a little more about you.**

"What part of no personal information do you not understand?"

The scene suddenly changed. She was on the bridge that formed when the worlds of Twilight Town and Destiny Islands crashed together. Three other people were there. One was a blond haired boy with short spikes. He wore red swim trunks and had blue eyes. Another was a boy with short ash-brown hair that had a black streak. He wore blue shorts with a white top and had hazel eyes. The last one was a girl with long silver hair and eyes that were silver like the moon. She wore a silver cocktail dress.

"Whoa, Takeo. Put a shirt on or something!" she exclaimed.

"What do you value most?" he asked in a dead sounding voice.

"Um, being with my friends and family? I thought you knew that."

"Is being with your friends and family really that important?"

"Wait what?" She turned to the other boy. "Leron, Takeo is being weird again. Think it's the multi-personality trait of the family again?"

"What are you afraid of?" said the other boy in the same type of voice.

"Keybearers. The way they're all psychos fighting for some cause or another… ugh. I've heard the stories and all of them sound really lame."

"Keybearers? Are they really all that scary?"

"Hell yeah! Tsukiko, talk some sense into these guys for me, will ya?"

"What do you want out of life?" the silver-haired girl asked. Her voice was the same as the other two but that was normal for Tsukiko.

"To avoid getting the personality disorder that most of my family develops. Which is all the fault of some stupid Keybearers."

"To avoid getting the hereditary personality disorder, huh?"

**You value being with your family and friends, you're afraid of Keybearers, and you want to avoid personality disorders. Your journey begins at dusk. Step quickly if you want to get anywhere before dark.**

a--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

The girl found herself on top of a palm tree. "That was weird," she muttered," Ugh! Kohaku, how could you forget! Takeo is coming over today! You say you care about family and yet you forget your own cousin!" Kohaku quickly ran down to her house to see if she was presentable. She threw on a red skirt and gold tank top (picture Kairi's outfit with different colors) and tried to comb through her spiky amber hair before giving up.

"Now I just need to get to the bridge…," she said to herself.

"A little late for that," said a voice at her side. She jumped and whirled around to face the blond haired boy.

"Takeo!"

"That's right," he said smugly," Surprised you. So what wild escapade are we going on this time? In your dorky clown shoes no less. How _do_ you run in those things?" He laughed when Kohaku pouted.

"They're not dorky! And they're not clown shoes either!" she yelled, defending her sense of style.

"Right, right. Anyways, what new and improved ways have you got to flaunt our superiority to the rest of the island? Last time I saw you, you were standing on the Keybearer monument, waving around a palm tree screaming 'I am the best in the world'," Takeo chuckled.

"I- I was feeling weird. Um, let's go! I've got this wicked cool place to show you!" With that she ran off towards the island that had just been discovered. He shrugged and with a sigh ran off after her.

----------------------------------------- In a cave ------------------------------------------------------

"Look! Isn't this weird?" she exclaimed. They were standing in front of a bunch of metal poles sticking out of the ground.

"It is a little strange," he admitted," Do you know what they are?"

"No, each time I try to pick one up it shocks me."

"And you try to pick it up again anyway?" he asked with a sweatdrop. Her only response was to stick her tongue out. Takeo did understand why though. Just the thought of pulling something like that out of the ground sent shivers down his spine. On an impulse he reached out, grabbed one, and pulled.

"Hey! No fair that you could pull it out!" Kohaku pouted. The earth started shaking. "Uh oh. Takeo, do you think this was one of those cursed artifacts from the keyblade wars? They do say…."

"Oh please what's the chance of one of those being here? Probably just a normal earthquake," he scoffed. A black pit opened up underneath them. "Or not." They fell screaming into the pit.

---------------------------- In Hollow Bastion -------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukiko, did you feel that?" asked Leron. An earthquake had hit and out of cracks in the earth came swirling darkness. He glanced at his sister. _I sure hope her prediction skills don't choose now to act up. Her ability to see into the past and future would really help about now._

"I… see something. The past and future will mingle. We all shall face a dark pit of despair… if we'll survive is uncertain. Kohaku will destroy all we hold dear… and her power will kill her if unchecked. The worlds are peaceful now and will remain so forever more… but they are in deeper trouble then than they were before," Tsukiko said in her dead sounding voice.

"What in the worlds-" He was cut off as the darkness surrounded them and dragged them away.

---------------------------- With Kohaku and Takeo -----------------------------------------------

"We're dead. We died. We kicked it. When I open my eyes I'll be surrounded by allthe pets I've ever had and chocolate. And Takeo will be reunited with that blitzball I flushed down the toilet last summer," Kohaku chanted to herself.

"I still say it's no way to treat a perfectly good blitzball," Takeo growled.

"Hate to break it to you," said an unfamiliar voice, "But you're not dead." The two teens opened their eyes to see a girl with short black hair leaning over them. "You kids should've picked a better place to go on a date."

"A date?!" yelled Kohaku.

"Ew, no way! That would be incest!" squawked Takeo.

"Incest…?"

"We're cousins!" they stated proudly together.

"I see…. Well, my name's Yuffie and welcome to Hollow Bastion!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"What do you mean? This looks like Hollow Bastion back when everything was crazy!" nitpicked Kohaku.

"Though I do like the name," Takeo added hastily," Some friends of ours have an ancestor named Yuffie."

"Really? Cool! Anyways, if you feel up to it, you should walk around a little. The town's defense mechanism should keep you safe from heartless attacks." As usual though, Kohaku and Takeo weren't paying attention and just ran out the door saying "thank you".

"Whoa. You think that earthquake went along inter-world-heart lines? They could really be rebuilding this place," he commented. She was about to reply when they heard an argument.

"C'mon, Donald! It's only fifty or so munny!"

"I said no! There's not enough!"

"Gawrsh, Donald, maybe we should get one just in case."

"I SAID NO!"

"But-"

"BLIZZARD!"

"Yahhh!"

"Umm. Are you guys okay?" asked Kohaku, walking up to the squabbling trio.

"Oh, we're fine," answered the duck," Sora here was just insisting we buy an extra potion."

"So your name's Sora? Wow Kohaku, that name's gotten popular since the time there was a Keybearer named Sora," snickered Takeo.

"Shut up. Like 'Roxas' and 'Riku' are any less popular names," she grumbled.

"Huh? There was another Keybearer named Sora?!" cried 'Sora'.

"How many Keybearers do you think there were?" said Kohaku sarcastically," We mean Sora as in _the _Sora. As in the one that was obsessed with his friends. As in the one from Destiny Islands. The one that people still talk about a good six hundred years after the fact!"

"What are you talking about? _My_ name's Sora and I grew up in the Destiny Islands. I'm looking for my friends too," said Sora in confusion.

"And I suppose you have a Keyblade?"

"Actually, yes." He summoned the kingdom key. Kohaku screamed and jumped on top of Takeo. A crowd began to form around them, muttering.

"K-k-k-keyblade! He's a K-k-k-keybearer. Takeo, make it go away!" she moaned.

"Kohaku, you're making a scene again," he muttered. He looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy who were staring in shock. "Sorry, she's scared of Keybearers. I think it has to do with some issues our family has."

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice from behind them.

---------------------------- End Chapter --------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, not the greatest. I'll try harder, I just wanted to get them to Sora because that's when the fun starts. Oh, and most of these OC's have special meaning to their names.

Kohaku: amber

Takeo: warrior

Tsukiko: moon child

Read and review folks!


End file.
